Son of two Legends
by cyberninja320
Summary: Two legend known throughout the the land, "the blood ranger" of the blood scythe clan and "the frozen witch" of the frozen blade clan. the two wield unbelievable strength but the two held strong feeling of love for each other and eventually their were banished because it. their give to a son and raised him their were happy until they died. now will their son will up to their fame
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody first off I want to thank you all for getting "a shrouded war" up to 532 views thank you so much and it means a lot to me to know that I have so much support from you all, seriously thank you so much. Now on to this new story I've working on I got this idea from reading "akame ga kill Plan:b" from thedog318. seriously go** **check out his work it's awesome and this is my own take on akame ga kill. disclamer I do not akame ga kill and it's characters and with that out the way let begin.**

Chapter 1

"MOM!DAD! Just hang in there okay we're gonna be fine I just you to hold on for a little longer okay." A ten year old boy tells his parents as he's trying his hardest to remove the log that on them.

"Son. don't cry, it okay." the wounded father says to his son with his hand on his son's face.

"HOW IS THIS OKAY, NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OKAY!" the boy screams to his father.

"Remember what we taught sweetie, even the strongest will eventually die we are only human." the wounded mother to her son looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Mom this is not the time for lessons right now, I almost got this thing off of you and we'll be out of here no time." the boy says lifting up the wooden beam from his parent but time was running out and both the parent knew what had to be done.

"Son listen me, take this with you on your journey." the father says as his hands his katana to his son.

"Here sweetie take this dagger with you as well that way we'll always be together" the mother hand a banshee sword to her son as well.

"Mom, Dad no no no please don't, there has to be other way please don't do this. mommy, daddy?" the son pleading to his parent to reconsider with tears in his eyes as his takes the blade

"Sorry" the parent in unison. As their continues to crumble around them and time is running thin.

"But we're out of time, we'll be watching over you from the other side son" the father says to his son.

"Be sure to find a nice girl to start with family with sweetie and remember mommy and daddy will always love you." the mother said with the warmest smile she could ever give. And with the last ounce of what strength they left. They used all of it to push their son out of the collapsing house.

"So. this is how our story ends huh honey?" father says to his wife as the house continues to collapse around them.

"Yes it, but we lived our lives the best way we knew how. heh, Who would have thought the frozen witch would end up falling in love and marrying the blood ranger and bearing a healthy baby boy by him." The mother says happily remembering the memory of her life.

"I know we be at each other's throats and never see eye to eye sometimes but the time I spent with you were the happiest moments of my life, I know I don't this much but from the bottom of my heart and with every ounce of my being I love you." The father said, looking at his wife.

" I love you too darling always and forever." the mother says look at her husband and two share one last kiss before house falls down on them.

"MOM!DAD!" the young boy scream out as his helplessly his home collapse crushing his parent.

3 day after the incident involving the boy's parent

"We are today to honor the memory of mikhal trevor and maria gabriella these two figures were known as the blood ranger and the queen of ice, they're were legends throughout the world and served their nation well and may those two be an example of the greatness we all hold within. Lord, wrap these legends in the warmth of your love and guide them into your kingdom of heaven and may you watch all of us and may live life in your name, in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit Amen." praster said as he finishes his prayer. And as everybody walked by and looking at the boy who is just standing over his parents tombstone with sorrow and grief in their eyes and while they were paying their respect all they could do was walk by him because they could do nothing to help him.

And ciel just stood there looking at his parents gravestones while the rain was pouring which felt like an eternity until he covered by an umbrella and a man was standing over him putting his hand on ciel's shoulder. Ciel turned around to see the figure standing in front of him and recognized it as his uncle.

"U-uncle." Was ciel could say before crying into his arms and all his uncle could do was cradle him as he cried which filled the air with sorrow.

(Several years later)

"Uncle, I'm back." the young man said coming back from his bounty hunting.

"Ah, ciel did you get a good workout from the bounties you've collected." His uncle asked. It's been ten years since the death of ciel's parents and since his Uncle took him in and within that time his Uncle trained him to be strong enough to make his parents proud. His Uncle trained him the zeta and silat fighting style which he combined the two making his own style called the silent rush style.

"Yes sir, that earth dragon was one tough cookie." Ciel said to his uncle as he stretched his arms.

"Hey Ciel." His Uncle called out his name.

"Yeah." Ciel answered him as he was taking off his boots.

"I think it's time ciel." His Uncle said to him.

"What do mean you uncle?" Ciel asked his unclear of what he meant by that statement.

"What I mean it's time to walk your own path my boy." the uncle said to him.

"But I-I don't think I'm ready for this uncle." Ciel said uncurrent of what his uncle is asking him to do.

"You have always been ready my boy, you just didn't know where to start." his uncle said putting his hands on ciel's shoulders.

"Don't worry about the village, we'll find a way to survive. Don't forget who we are alright." his uncle said to him with a smile on his face. Before ciel looked in the eye with determination.

"Okay uncle, I'll go and find my own calling within the world." ciel said to his uncle and all his did in response to smile.

(At the village gate)

Ciel stand outside the village with everybody seeing him off, his uncle is there of course but he has something with him that wants to give to Ciel.

"Ciel, before you go I want you to have something to take with you." Ciel's uncle said to him as he handed Ciel an object covered in cloth and when Ciel removed the cloth he was surprised once he revealed it. It's a black and red katana **(genji's evil sword from overwatch)** the same one his father gave him before they died but it looked different.

"It's the same katana your father gave you but I infused your mother's dagger within it." Ciel's uncle told him and indeed it was true. As Ciel sheath the sword it had ice like engraving coming from the guard. And as he looked the sword that had both his mother's and father's sword as one weapon his looked at his uncle unsure of what to say.

"I have something else I want to give you before you leave." His uncle said before he putted and necklace around Ciel's neck.

"This is a necklace I've been wanting to give you for a long boyo, it's a good luck charm. It's something me and your parents worked on and we're intended to give to you on your eleventh birthday but now seems this gift seems long overdo." Ciel's uncle said to him as he wrapped the necklace around Ciel's neck. When Ciel looked at the necklace he saw that it was a gemstone case with three colors, ruby for his father, sapphire for his mother and silver for his uncle and just hugged his uncle trying to hold back the urge to cry.

"I'll be sure to come back uncle." Ciel said to his while hugging him.

"I know you will boyo." His uncle said before they separated one last time and like that Ciel off on his own to see the world and to crave out his own legend. And as his uncle watches him go he looked at the sky as his parents were staring at him.

"Well you two, you little boy is gonna be a man." Ciel's uncle said to himself before he turned around headed back to his house.

**(A/N: See? Like** **I said this Story it's own beast in comparison to akame ga kill, now there will be some points taken from the show but that's all. so talk what you guys think of this story leave a comment down below and thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to halstead grison, a rich and prosperous kingdom on the western side of the world on their back home from fishing and hunting two men had packed everything they caught on the back of their carriage and are having a peaceful ride on the way back.

"What you think they're gonna cook when we get back?" one man asking the other trying to start up a conversation.

"That's a tough because considering our wives, they would choose one thing to cook and preserve the others for another time." the other man said giving his opinion.

"I don't know, judging by the amount of food that we got I'd say they would more than likely cook the fish." man 1 said as he looked in the back of the carriage and turned his attention back to the horse he was stirring. **(A/N: yes I'm naming the two males man 1&2)**

"I mean we did spend the first day on fishing alone." man 2 said to his friend in a jackass tone.

"Oh come on, you telling that you wouldn't take out for a day of fishing." man 1 said to his friend about to start an argument.

"Yes I would love to I prefer that-" man 2 cutt of by the ground exploding in front of them the two men shielded their eyes from all the dust and debris that was flying around and when the dust settled they saw the cause of it. It was big 10 feet tall hulk muscle bond monster that cloaked in a brownish-black color sporting monster teeth, demon horns and two talons on each fist.

"I-It an earth baron!" man 1 said with complete terror in his voice and as the earth baron went in to strike two men down where they stand and as the two men screamed for their lives a black and black came and sliced off one of the baron's arms and a boy who looked to be 16 years old landed as the baron's arm fell behind him.

"Finally found you, my d-list target. An earth baron." Ciel said to himself as he looked and the baron howling in pain due to the loss of its arm and goes to attack Ciel with the intent to kill.

"Aw, still mad about the arm?" Ciel said taunting the beast and when his hand came down and hit the ground Ciel was already in the air scanning its body and found a way to kill it.

"I'll shred you." Ciel said to the beast, As he came down in a spinning motion like sonic style with blade out cutting around the beast on his down and he finished the beast was riddle wound deep enough that it would die from major blood loss and like that the beast fell to the ground dead. As Ciel was wiping his katana of the monster's blood the two men came running at him.

"Young man I would like to thank you for saving us back there." man 1 said to Ciel.

"Yes if you hadn't intervened in the way you did we would've been dead." man 2 said adding to what his friend's complenten.

"Yeah no problem, actually I hunting that thing. I was just lucky that I was able to catch it before it turned you two into pancakes." Ciel said to the two men as he sheathed his katana and laughed off the last bit of what he said.

"But anyway thank you for saving us, I don't know how we can repay you." man 1 said to Ciel.

"Oh think nothing of it. Actually do you two know where halstead is?" Ciel asked the two men for direction and they quickly gave off the look of warning.

"Look kid, there's something you need to know about that kingdom." the man said to ciel with a bit of fear in his voice and that caught Ciel's attention and then his friend jumped into the warning.

"Whatever stories you've heard about the kingdom are nothing than just folk-stories, that kingdom where monster's dwell." the second man said as he looked up and saw halstead in the far distance in front of him and Ciel noticed that.

"So, a kingdom filled with monster?" Ciel said to himself as he looked behind him and he saw halstead which was 40 miles away.

"Really kid don't go there, that kingdom is where people in poverty die?" the first man said to Ciel insisting that he doesn't go there but Ciel seem unfazed by the warning.

"Now you've got me intrigued, although I am curious. What type of monster kill those in poverty?" Ciel asked the two men as he looked back at them.

"Those who are in the prime minister's circle." the man said to Ciel.

"Listen, the ruler of halstead is an eleven year old boy and the prime minister his right hand." the second man said to Ciel.

"So let me see if I got this right, so the halstead kingdom has an eleven year behind the horse but it's the prime minister who stirs it." Ciel said to the man wanting to see if he was accurate.

"Yeah that about sums it up but trust us when we say don't go there." the man said to Ciel pleading him to stay away from the kingdom.

"Thank you for the concern truly, but I still intend on going there." Ciel said to the two men as he starts walking towards halstead.

"What's wrong with you kid? Do you want to die?" the second man asks Ciel who was still walking toward halstead.

"Sorry gentlemen but I didn't come all this way just to turn back." Ciel said to the two man was just watching him heading toward but what they didn't see was the smile that was on his face.

"It's hard to fear a monster you've danced with the devil." Ciel said to himself.

**(At the kingdom's gate)**

Ciel was standing at halstead's maingate, the gate was a whopping 30 feet tall as the gate Ciel surprisingly sees a bustling city full of life and no sights of corruption anywhere but he is stupid. He trusted the warning he was given earlier.

"You know, from how they were describing the place I was expecting all worse but then again if that was true this kingdom would be a ghost town." Ciel said to himself as he starts walking around the city, taking everything around him. But he couldn't help but smile at how nice and peace it is and he would be a liar if he said this didn't impress him the kingdom's building had a smooth stone surface. He walked crossed the stone bridge started to enjoy the view of the river.

"For a monster's den this place is rather nice but they said "in minister's circle" so I assume that during this place nice and peaceful but when night falls the kingdom shows it's true colors. So until then I'll just have to wait." Ciel said to himself thinking about his next move but was interrupted by his growling stomach.

"But before I do anything else it's best to find somewhere to eat first." Ciel said to himself until a female came up behind him.

"Hey there, you lost little man." the woman said get Ciel attention. A 5'9 tall woman in a blue and red tank top bodysuit in light shoes with tan colored hair and yellow eyes with a nice body.

"Uh yes actually, do you know where the nearest tavern is. I would like to grab something to eat." Ciel said to the woman asking her for directions.

"Sure I can take you there but do mind you buying a girl some drinks?" the woman asked him.

"Sure I don't mind." Ciel said to the woman thinking nothing of it. To him it's fair exchange, she takes him to a tavern and he buys her a couple drinks nothing to it.

"Oh just so you know I'm only allowing for ten drink okay." Ciel tell the woman his limit, it's not that he's denying her a drink he just has a limit.

(**Inside the tavern**)

Ciel and his new female quest are eating the local tavern. While Ciel has regular meal which one medium, rice and corn with a soft drink his female friend is sitting across from him and already she finished 5 five jugs of beer. And Ciel is watching in awe.

"God damn that woman can shug, I mean shit she's already on her sixth beer." Ciel thought to himself happy that he said that he would only be buy her ten.

"Man that hits the stop." the woman said to himself enjoying her beer.

"By the way, I never got you name." Ciel asked the woman for her name.

"You never asked, but oh what the hell. The name's Amelia Blake and yours?" Amelia asking for Ciel's name.

"Oh mine is Ciel Izumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ciel said introducing himself as he held out his hand.

"Same, so what brings you to the kingdom?" Amelia asked Ciel wanting to a conversation.

"Nothing much, just wanted to travel around the area." Ciel said to her. Obviously that was a lie but he didn't trust her enough to tell her his real reason for being here.

"Huh, well you pick a fine place to visit." Amelia said to Ciel finishing off her last drink and got up.

"Anyway, thanks for the drinks. I pay you back later." Amelia said Ciel as she walked out of the tavern and Ciel shortly after finishing up his meal and got up from his and place ten silver coin on the table.

"My payment is on the table, keep the change." Ciel said to waiter the as left the tavern. And he notices that it was already dark outside so he walked to a nearby light post and decide to sleep there for the night. But a carriage strolls by him.

"Hey wait." A young girl said to her servant.

"Come now my lady,again?" the servant asked his master with a little annoyed in his voice.

"I can't help it." the young girl said to her whining about this. The carriage stopped in front of Ciel which catches his attention and he sees a young girl came up to him and held out her hand.

"Hey there, would you like to stay at my place for the night." the young girl innocently asked him.

"Sure thing." Ciel said as he took the young girl's hand.

(**At the Manor**)

Ciel seated on the living room of the young girl who brought him in, unexpectedly the young girl was actually rich girl whose mansion is as you'd expected rich mansion to be. Nice wall design, expensive furniture, and so much space that you don't know what to do with.

"Honestly I expected her to be rich but this is just insane." Ciel said to himself as he scanned the living room until he heard the door open and he saw the mother who made a plate full of cookies, the daughter with some tea and the father. They came and sat down on the nearby couches after setting the cookies and tea.

"Apologize for my daughter for my daughter's tendencies, she just can't herself when sees someone sleeping on the street." the father said to Ciel.

"Oh don't worry about it, honestly that's good tendency to have. If you help one you encourage others to do the same." Ciel said to the family praising their daughter's action and as he went for the cookies and before he took a bite he smelled off, like the scent of poison coming from the cookie. He decided to put it back which the family noticed.

"What, is the cookie not to your liking?" the mother asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no no, I just remembered that I just had dinner a few minutes ago." Ciel said to mother waving away her concern.

"Well that good, speaking of which. What brings you to the kingdom?" the father asked Ciel wanting to change the subject.

"Well I'm doing some traveling and I heard that if I saw going sightseeing then halstead won't let me down." Ciel said to the father telling why he is here. Obviously that is a lie but after that cookie he doesn't trust this family in the slightest.

"Well you and I can go see lots of pretty places tomorrow, how does that sound?" the daughter asked Ciel.

"Sure I would like that but I'm feeling a bit tired honestly." Ciel said to family wanting to get some sleep.

"Oh of course the guest room is down the hall to the left." the father to Ciel.

"Thank you very much sir. I look forward to tomorrow." Ciel said to the little girl as he picked up his medium sized bag and got and walked to the guest room. When Ciel open the door he was honestly surprised. The guest room was like a king's bedroom, fancy bedding and all.

"Christ, how much money do these people have?" Ciel said to himself as he closed the door behind then set his bag on the night-stand and walked over to the window. And went over everything that happened today.

"Okay so I got to halstead, ran into a woman named Amelia blake who look pretty sexy. Then she and I had dinner, I only buy ten drinks then she left, I decide to crash on the street then a rich eleven year old girl came to me brought to her house to spend the night and then they try to poison me." Ciel thought to himself thinking heavily on the poisoned cookie.

"Looks like they were right, those who are in the minister's circle are just monster wrapped in human clothing." Ciel thought to himself thinking about the warning the two men gave him. And Ciel found himself smiling at everything that happened today. But more so at the family's attempt.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy my time here, I'll kill them when the opportunity presents itself or if they decide to be a little upfront about it. Heh, let's see who makes the first move. Ciel thought to himself as he looks forward to their next attempt before was interrupted by a yawn.

"Well for now let's get some sleep." Ciel said to himself as he crawls upon the bed and goes to sleep

(**The Next Day**)

As the sun rose it's shined light into the guest where Ciel was sleeping, thanks the king bedding only small amount reached his eye but it was enough to wake him up, as he reluctantly shielded his from the sunlight. And as he let out a morning yawn and stretch.

"You know for a fucked up family, their bedrooms are nice as hell." Ciel said himself as he enjoyed last, even though family he was around is crazy but today is the day he and the little girl to go sightseeing os he got into the shower that was in the guest. I guess when your rich you can blow money. Later on in the day Ciel and the little girl went out into the kingdom to look at store, tarvens, etc. although the little girl with shopping at every stop.

"Holy shit girly, I you do not need all this shit." Ciel said as he carried ten boxes that was newly bought and he added them to the pile of four dozen brand shit the little girl bought.

"For fuck sake, just becuase you're rich it doesn't mean that you everything thing that caught your eye." Ciel said to himself as he looked at the pile of bought shit.

"She get like this every time we take her out, usually we'd come back with two dozen bought items." one of the soldiers was the little girl's servant said to Ciel as he added his amount as well.

"I'm surprised that family didn't go broke." Ciel said to the soldier in a smart-ass tone.

"But keep on your guard kid." the soldier said to Ciel.

"For what reason?" Ciel said to the soldier. Of course he knew the reason why but he's curious as to why the little girl's servant is telling him that.

"This family is not as nice as they let off, they pick up country folk and kills them for fun." the soldier said to Ciel which made him really curious why the soldier is telling him this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ciel said to the soldier because he needs to know why.

"I've spent the last 20 years in service to this family and every time I see a new face, a kind, simple country coming into the kingdom just to make their lives better or to money to they hometown. They didn't do anything wrong but yet every time I have to hide their lifeless corpse when the family's done with, I want this nightmare to end. I'm so tired." the soldier said to Ciel with sorrow and regret in his voice.

"But aren't you afraid that you may be killed yourself." Ciel asked the soldier because he wanted to know.

"If my death can atone for all the lives I've deceived then so be it, my sins have gone unpunished for far too been." the soldiers said Ciel who watching the man readiness to accept death but their conversation was interrupted when they saw the little girl skipping and singing so they decided to and hops into the carriage to wait for her.

"Hey mister, did you have fun?" the little girl asked Ciel if he had a good time.

"yeah sure, today was breathtaking." Ciel said to the little girl and was all Ciel had to say to the little girl when they were in the carriage because on the way back to the manor the trip was silent except for the little girl talking about the pretty place she went to today.

**(Back the Manor)**

After spending most of the day sightseeing with the little girl Ciel noticed that it was already nighttime he decided that it was time to head back to the manor.

"It sounds like you two had a lot of fun today." the father said to the little girl and Ciel as they were having tea.

"Well that's one way to put but you wouldn't be wrong sir." Ciel said to the father, of course he didn't any of their tea because every time he went to take a sip of it had that scent of poison in it so he chose not to.

"So what are your plan going forward?" the mother asked Ciel about his next move.

"Well I intend to in halstead a bit longer and then make the move, probably check out their law enforcement here." Ciel said to the mother about his plans which of course is a lie.

"But I think that I had enough fun for one day, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to call it a day." Ciel said to the family as he got up and went to the guest room to go to when he got into the guest he closed the door behind and went to the window. And as he stared into the night sky the warning of the family servant kept replaying over and over in his head.

"Those who are in the minister's circle are monster wrapped in human clothing and everyone else can little about it because they need money to support their families, it's kind of harsh but that's the way the world works. Once you're in their pockets there's no way out." Ciel said to himself as he kept watching the night sky but decide to go to bed but tonight he decides to keep his katana near because tonight the family dies.

**(With the family)**

"It seems that he's avoided the poison today." the daughter said to the family going over everything Ciel has done in the past two days.

"Calm down dearie, it's nothing more than luck my sweet. Luck anyway runs out." the father said to his daughter calming her down.

"From what we gathered he's most vulnerable in he's asleep and today's no different." the mother said to the two giving them an idea.

"Ah, excellent idea mother." the daughter said to her mother catching on to what she was getting at then turned her attention toward the two servant who were standing by the wall.

"Mike, Alen. you two go and back your guest here and make sure he is in much pain." the little girl order the two servant who simply bowed their heads and headed into the guest room. And as the family watches the two servant walk off into the guest their could but crack a wicked smile.

**(Inside the guest room)**

Inside the guest room where Ciel is "sleeping" the two servant come into the room and approaches the sleeping boy which maces in hand and their prepare to hammer to the boy they take a minute to prepare and after they brought the mace down intend on giving him a rude wake call but before their made contact with Ciel he slid out of bed spinning around and thrusts his sheath into one of the servants and in the motion he let go of the sheath and grab the katana and in a spinning motion he slashed one of the servants clean in half and stabbed the other one in the chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ciel asked the servant who even though he was dying he smiled at him.

"Yes it is, I prayed that a commoner would be the one to take my life and now I can knowing that I've paid for my sins, thank you boy. Kill this family and to put an end to these suffering." the servant asks to Ciel.

"I will." Ciel said to the man who felt at peace.

"Thank you." the servant said to Ciel as he passed away.

"From ashes to ashes, dust to dust may your soul be at ease. Rest in peace my friend." Ciel said to the dead man giving him a prayer and closing his eyes as he removed his katana from his crest. He changed into his hunter outfit which is a ruby trench coat, ruby shirt with violet on the side, ruby pants with violet at the top and black shoes. And walks out of the guest room and into the living where the family was waiting and saw him entering the living room.

"C-Ciel I didn't expect you to be awake." the father said Ciel surprised to see that he was awake and perfectly fine.

"Well I was having some trouble and I thought I would come here, have a seat and tire myself out." Ciel said to the family as he walked up to them and took a seat on the couch where the daughter was sitting who was a bit jumpy.

"Huh, there's no need to be on guard little one." Ciel said to the daughter. The family was watching Ciel trying to figure out why is he here and perfectly fine.

"Useless idiots, I swear end we're done with him I'll kill those two for failing their mission." the mother thought to herself as she bit her nails in frustration.

"Something wrong ma'am?" Ciel asked the mother if she was okay.

"Oh yes I'm fine." the mother said to Ciel trying not to look annoyed in which she failed at doing.

"Okay but I have a question for you all." Ciel said grabbing the family attention.

"I'm curious as to why two servant where in my room?" Ciel asked the family a question that them shaking in their boots.

"Else you see their was sent there to make sure that you weren't having any trouble sleeping." the father nervously said to Ciel.

"Okay thank you for that but why did they have maces really to kill me?" Ciel said asking the family his second question.

"I-I don't know what you mean by that." the father said to Ciel trying dodge the question.

"Third. Why do I always smell poison whenever you offer tea?" Ciel said to the family putting even more pressure on them.

"I don't know what mean by Ciel, because I don't spell poison." the mother said to Ciel trying to gloss over the question.

"Very well, fourth and final. Why you all shaking?" Ciel asking the family who realized that they were shaking. And before they could say anything Ciel already had his answer.

"Gotcha." Ciel said to himself as grabbed his katana,sheaths it and stabs the mother through the heart before he could do anything. And as the father and daughter are just sitting there they get good enough window them off. He removes his katana from the mother's heart and slices the father's head clean off and as the daughter tried to run away Ciel grabs her by her hair and stabs her through the back thous killing her and he let her lifeless slid off his katana.

"Honestly I expect a bit more than a few lambs waiting to be slaughtered." Ciel said to himself as he wiped the blood from his katana then sheathed it and walked outside to their shed. When Ciel knocked on the door, he heard the sound of metal.

"Sounds hollow, should be easy to cut through." Ciel said to himself as he backed away from and got into his stance and performed a lai quick-draw which successfully cut through the door and the door fell down. And the only thing Ciel was able was the stench of dead corpses.

"Christ in heaven." Ciel said to himself as he shielded his nose from the smell and walk into the shed and saw everything that was in the shed. dead bodies, a hanging naked dead girl torture equipment all over the place and no sight of a single soul that was still a live. And the only Ciel felt in that moment was disguise.

"Damn. I should have taken my time killing them." Ciel said to himself as he left the shed. And walked into the city. Then he looked into the night sky again think about everything that happened.

"A kingdom riddled with rich monster and a jackass prime minister behind the horse, I honestly think that I'm going to enjoy it here. But only the future can tell." Ciel said to himself as he closed and walked into a nearby hotel to true get some rest.

**Bonus Chapter:**

On the same night and a few minutes after Ciel killing the family that bring him in and group of six (two guys and four girls)appeared in the sky, standing on thin wire with a red moon behind them and they look at the manor ready to kill everyone inside unaware that the deed is already done.

"Remember, no survivors." Amelia said to the group.

"Yeah yeah, we've this before. Short, sweet and to the point." the man said to Amelia who was holding the wire together.

"Enough talk time to kill." the other female said to the group as she jumped off the wire onto the group and the rest followed suite. And then they separated to cover more ground in the manor.

**(Amelia point of view)**

As Amelia entered the living room through the window intend on killing the father and when she entered the living room she saw the already dead family which took her by surprise.

"What the hell?" Amelia said to herself as she walked over to the dead family and examined their bodies hoping to find out how they died and who did this. And she took a knee and looked at the father's lifeless body, his body looked untouched but his head was completely severed from his body.

"Clean and smooth cut." Amelia said to herself examined wound and look at the mother and daughter, she walked over to the mother looked at her wound and saw it went all the way through the cough and saw the wound in the same matter.

"Whoever did this clearly knows what their doing." Amelia as she got up and when to tell the others. And as she ran through the hallway she saw guest room door left open and when she went inside she saw two soldiers on the ground dead. One sliced in half and the other stabbed through the chest but what threw she off the most was that he was smiling like he was able to die in peace.

"Looks like this man got his death wish." Amelia said to herself as she looked at the man and since there's nothing for them here she pressed the button on her earpiece.

"Guys, there's nothing for us here. Let's regroup." Amelia said to the others through her earpiece as she left the room. And she walked outside behind the manor where the rest of her team regroup to go over what they found.

"I scanned the rest of the manor but all I saw was dead soldiers." Amelia said to the group sharing all of what she found.

"Same, I even checked all the rooms and out of all of them the living room and one other room had blood stains on the wall." one man with dark blue hair said to the group.

"Yeah same." Another female with purple hair said backing up her friend.

"The most Inspiring thing I saw what the tiny house this family uses for torture the door were gone." A man with gray hair said to the group.

"You mean like how Amelia does it?" the dark blue haired male asks for confirmation.

"No, these doors were slicing open." the gray haired male said to the group and that spark intrigue in the group. And one

"You're kidding me right?" A girl with dark blonde hair said with disbelief.

"No I am not." the gray haired male said to the girl in a serious tone and the other knew that he wasn't joking.

"Well we can't do much right now let's head back for now." Amelia said to the group.

"Right." the group said in unison they left the mansion but as the group went back to their headquarters their minds were filled with questions. Who was the one the kill that family? How did they know about the people they've tortured? Is this a person we can trust or one we need to watch out for?


End file.
